AJ Torrent
A.J Torrent made his way into the professional wrestling scene in 2007. He currently resides in Saint Louis, Missouri. He has been dedicated to be a wrestler that people will look forward to seeing wrestle. He taught himself how to wrestle when he was younger. Torrent is destined to make a name for himself before he makes his way out of the professional wrestling scene. Personal Info Family Information A.J. has few of his family members still living. Many of them died from lung cancer, and lupus. His mother, father, his grandparents(on both sides), his 3 uncles and 1 aunt died because of these two very devastating sicknesses. Most of AJ's family is "big" and this is why there's many problems. The lung cancer was caused by many smokers in the family, while the lupus is arthritis that has worsened and turned into a disease. Currently, his last aunt is still alive, but with one of her lungs removed and as well as lupus. He was very close with all his family members. A.J. married Alexia Riteneau (now Witherspoon) on August 18, 2007. They had their first kid on September 5, 2007, in St. Louis, Missouri. Early life When A.J. was around 5 years old, he started to watch wrestling. Every night it was on, him and his friends gathered around the television. When he was older, his friends started to grow apart, but a select five, with A.J. being one of them, carried the child-hood dream of being a wrestler. Everyday after school, they trained out in the gym, with the principal's permission. When they got home, around 6:00, they jumped around on the trampoline everyday and tried to use that as a wrestling ring. When A.J. was 15, his mother, father, and his friends parents pitched in and got a cheaply built wrestling ring for the kids. They did the same thing everyday, but instead of training on the trampoline, they trained in the ring. Day in any day out this is all they did. Later the same year, two of AJ's friends went on to try BMX'ing. AJ and his other two friends continued to do wrestling, until a couple months later another one left. It was him and his best friend. When AJ was 16, his last friend died from a murder-suicide case. None of the past stopped A.J. though, because he just focused on his wrestling. Relationships Relationship-wise, AJ is married to Alexia, but in the wrestling world, he is supposedly single. EUW EUW is the first place A.J has ever wrestled for money. March 26, 2007, his debut match, A.J. Torrent won against Daniel Cash Kennedy in a double-debut match. He is also scheduled to be in a qualification match to be in the X-Treme Attraction Match at Young Guns. On March 29, he contacted Mr. Jeff Vicious over phone, which he announced that his theme song will now be "Anxiety" by Black Eyed Peas featuring Papa Roach. Torrent went against "The Lost" Joe Dark and Cameron Mann in a triple threat X-Treme match, which he lost this match at the MNS on April 9, 2007. Soon after he was released from his contract because he asked for a release. Match History *EUW Monday Night Suicide 3/26/07 Double-Debut Match A.J. Torrent versus Daniel Cash Kennedy WIN *EUW Monday Night Suicide 4/9/07 Triple Threat X-Treme Match A.J. Torrent versus "The Lost" Joe Dark versus Cameron Mann He Quit the Company Before This Match Could Happen Move Set *'Finishing Moves' **''AJK'' (Spinning Spinebuster) **''Melatonin K.O.'' (Clothesline from Top Rope) *'Moves Often Done' **1.Boston Crab **2.Head lock **3.Ankle Lock **4.Drop Kick **5.Arm Wrench **6.Swinging Neckbreaker **7.Angelwing Suplex **8. Head Scissors **9. 180 Gullotine Leg Drop **10. Leg Drop **11. Pheonix Splash **12. 450 Splash **13. 630 Splash **14. Moonsault **15. Asai Moonsault **16. Spiral Tap **17. Dragona **18. Hurracanrana **19. Sun Set Flip **20. Wrap Around DDT **21. Luchadore DDT **22. Tornado DDT Other Info Theme Song: "Anxiety"-Black Eyed Peas featuring Papa Roach Favorite shows on T.V: Family Guy, TRL, Next, Fresh Prince, Roseanne, many more. Favorite food: Spaghetti, Pizza, Oranges Religion/Church:'''Christian/Baptist '''Favorite drink: Energy drinks, Water 'Favorite Car Type:'Ford Mustang, Chrysler Sebring. He currently owns a 2004 light green Ford Mustang. 'High School Attended:'Ashwaubenon High School Category:Wrestlers